In the end
by Nakomi Yajuu
Summary: Songfic, principalement autours de Shikamaru, d'apres In the end de Linkin Park


**Titre:** In the end

**Genre: **songfic

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto, mais la chanson appartient au groupe Linkin Park, l'interprétation quand a elle a totalement été faite par mon petit cerveau malade

Bon et bien une petite songfic un peu déprimante je trouve, a écouter avec la chanson en fond pour un meilleur effet, et oui je sais, Shikamaru est un peu OOC mais bon, c'est la façon dont il aurait pu réagir, enfin bref trêve de blabla, bonne lecture je l'espère !

_Paroles en anglais _

Traduction ( approximative)

**Texte **

Enjoy )

_It starts with  
>One thing<br>I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind  
>I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>All I know<em>

Ça commence avec

Une chose

Je ne sais pas pourquoi

Cela ne compte même pas quel que soit les efforts que tu fais

Garde ça à l'esprit

J'ai fait cette rime

Pour expliquer en temps voulu

Tout ce que je sais

**Inlassablement Shikamaru frappait le mannequin de bois, lacéré de vielles traces de** _**kunais**_ **et parsemer de trace de sang séché dans les légers creux** **qui s'étaient formés** **sous ses violents coups de poings, il était devenu fort et il le savait... alors pourquoi ?****!**

_Time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clocks ticks life away<br>It's so unreal_

Le temps est une chose qui a de la valeur

Regarde le voler tandis le pendule se balance

Regarde le compter à rebours jusqu'à la fin de la journée

Les montres font tic-tac

C'est si irréel

**Quand on aime quelqu'un on le croit immortel, ****on le tient**** pour acquis... quelle stupidité ! ces années d'entrainement paraissent tellement longues et pourtant quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est qu'un battement de cils**

_Didn't look out below  
>Watch the time go right out the window<br>Trying to hold on  
>But didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go<br>I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

Je n'ai pas fait attention au sol

Regarde le temps sortir par la fenêtre

Essayant de s'agripper

Sans même savoir

Que je venais de le gaspiller pour te regarder partir

J'ai tout gardé en moi et bien que j'ai essayé

**Mais il était si fort, impossible qu'il faiblisse, tout allait pour le mieux, alors que nous risquions nos vies tous les jours, shikamaru se permettais de flemmarder, de crier, de refuser, âpres tout, quand il le regardait partir en mission, shikamaru pensait qu'il pourrait bien s'excuser quand il rentrera**

**Mais cela il ne l'a jamais dit à personne...**

_It all fell apart  
>What it meant to me<br>Will eventually  
>Be a memory<br>Of a time when_

Tout s'écroula

Ce qui signifia pour moi

Sera peut-être

Un souvenir

Du temps quand

**Quand son corps rencontra le sol, le monde de shikamaru s'écroula... dans des années sera surement un souvenir douloureux ... mais pour l'instant, shikamaru était tétanisé et le regardait a terre, mort, il était mort ! ...**

_I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<em>

J'ai tellement essayé

Et été si loin

Mais en fin de compte

Ca n'avait aucune importance

Je devais tomber

Et tout perdre

Mais en fin de compte

Ca n'avait aucune importance

**Cela faisait des années qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir ****ninja****, le premier ****chuunin**** de sa promotion, le plus intelligent, réputer stratège aux mille coups d'avances... Il s'entraînait sans relâche pour être plus puissant. Mais apparemment cela n'avait ****servi a rien,**** encore ****un mort****, ils étaient battus et une des personnes comptant le plus pour lui était morte... il sera les poings tremblant, sa ****ne servait a**** rien, il avait tous perdu, son temps et ****ceux qu'****il aimait**

_One thing  
>I don't know why<br>Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind<br>I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<em>  
>I tried so hard<p>

Une chose

Je ne sais pas pourquoi

Cela n'a aucune importance quel que soit les efforts que tu fais

Garde ça à l'esprit

J'ai fait cette rime pour me rappeler comment

J'ai tellement essayé

**Il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau devant ce mannequin de bois, encore se foutu souvenir... il baissa le regard sur ses mains meurtries et parcourues d'entailles et de sang plus ou moins sec et ****ne put retenir**** un sourire ironique, jadis il frappait sur le mannequin pour s'entrainer, devenir plus fort, maintenant il le ****faisait car**** la douleur était la seule chose qui le faisait oublier et ça ne marchait même plus**

_In spite of the way you where mocking me  
>Acting like I was part of your property<br>Remembering All the times you fought with me  
>I'm surprised<br>It got so far_

Malgré la façon que t'avais de te moquer de moi  
>Agissant comme si j'étais une partie de ta propriété<br>Me rappelant de toutes les fois où tu t'es battu avec moi  
>Je suis surpris que ça a été si loin<p>

**Shikamaru se laissa glisser contre le poteau et s'assit au sol, s'allumant distraitement une cigarette, tiens une autre saloperie qu'il lui avait laissé... puis ce que son cerveau voulait se rappeler, il laissa dériver son esprit vers tous les souvenirs de la bonne époque... il se permettait de se moquer de sa flemmardise, de leur faire faire les sales missions en les regardant le sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient à lui, ils n'avaient pas le choix, de toute façon, il étaient bien plus fort qu'eux réunis, shikamaru haussa un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pété les plombs plus tôt.**

_Things aren't the way they were before  
>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore<br>Not that you knew me back then  
>But it all comes back to me<br>In the end  
>You kept everything inside and even though I tried<br>It all fell apart  
>What it mean to me<br>Will eventually  
>Be a memory<br>Of a time when I_

Les choses ne sont plus comme avant

Les choses ne sont plus comme avant  
>Tu ne me reconnaîtrais même pas<br>Pas que tu me connaissais avant  
>Mais tout me revient à l'esprit<br>Finalement tu conserva tout en toi et bien que j'essayais  
>Tout s'écroula<br>Ce que cela signifie pour moi  
>Sera peut-être<br>Un souvenir  
>Du temps quand j'ai<br>**S'il le voyait, il ne reconnaitrait pas shikamaru, d'ailleurs, est ce qu'il l'avait vraiment connu, où est ce qu'il remplissait juste la tâche qu'il devait accomplir... Il n'y a que lui qui le savait et il avait emporter son secret dans la tombe, shikamaru tira sur le tube de nicotine et recracha une fumée blanchâtre avant de fermer les yeux, son esprit si pragmatique était détruit, jamais il n'aurait douté de lui avant, alors que maintenant il remettait tout en doute, tous ces souvenirs...**

_I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<em>

J'ai tellement essayé  
>Et été si loin<br>Mais en fin de compte  
>Ca n'avait aucune importance<br>Je devais tomber  
>Et tout perdre<br>Mais en fin de compte  
>Ca n'avait aucune importance<p>

**Shikamaru se crispa et jeta rageusement la cigarette au loin avant de se relever et de se remettre a frappé a mains nues sur le bout de bois, rouvrant les plaies qui avaient cicatrisée. A quoi avait servi tous ces sourires si ce n'est à le faire souffrir quand il se les remémore, a quoi a servi toute cette sueur, s'il est mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire... il avait perdu plus qu'un ami, il avait perdu son innocence, sa foi en la vie, il avait perdu une partie de son âme, mais cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux du village, il devait continuer à servir sa patrie, sa santé mentale se dégradant au gré des missions.**

_I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know ...<em>

J'ai mis ma confiance en toi  
>Poussé aussi loin que possible<br>Et pour tout ça  
>Il y a qu'une chose que tu devrais savoir...<br>**Alors shikamaru se mit a crier, il avait toujours promis d'être là pour lui ! il n'avait pas le droit de partir si tôt ! il avait placer une confiance totale en ce modèle, et celui-ci était parti sans qu'il ai pu le remercier, lui dire tous se qu'il ressentait !**

_I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know ...<em>

J'ai mis ma confiance en toi

Poussé aussi loin que possible

Et pour tout ça

Il y a qu'une chose que tu devrais savoir...

**Et les larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues, laissant de longues traces humides et salées sur sa peau, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse partir... Stupide que sont les humains, même confronter au danger, il ne prenne pas conscience de la valeur de la vie, il ne prenne jamais le temps de dire a ceux qu'il aime...**

_I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<em>

J'ai tellement essayé

Et été si loin

Mais en fin de compte

Ca n'avait aucune importance

Je devais tomber

Et tout perdre

Mais en fin de compte

Ca n'avait aucune importance

**Il serra les poings tellement fort que ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans les paumes et que doucement le sang coula, il était fort il était talentueux, il était intelligent, mais le poids de la tristesse le rattrapait et pesait lourd sur ses épaules, il était tombé et ne pensais pas pouvoir se relever, tout ça car il n'avait pas pu parler à cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui. Shikamaru se recroquevilla sur lui-même et entre deux sanglots il murmura la phrase qui le tourmentait.**

**Merci pour tout et pardon, Asuma-sensei...**


End file.
